cat_strainerfandomcom-20200213-history
REFERENCES AND JOKES
Note - As time goes by more and more references and jokes will be added. If you wanted to know the purpose of this wikia then here is why... Because we needed some way to store all the jokes and references and stuff for memory reasons and stuff. In conclusion, I have a good vocabulary. 2015 That's what she said '-Almost' Everyone Out of context -Almost Everyone THE CAT STRAINER! -'Kris' HAFLUERFLAFLUER -'Kris' Woman! -'Giggles' Curry Creed -'Giggles' Moo i'm a dog! -'Kris' IT'S OVER 9000! -Vegeta POOF! -'Lukas' I NEED SCISSORS 61 -'Kris' God damn it Shae! -Probably everyone DIS CALLS 4 A MUZZ -'Lachlan', Kristof, Kieran KFD -'Kris', Lukas, Giggles Don't wear bikes! -'Lukas' STOMP STOMP YAWN! -N/A #REKT -'Caleb' I hate it when i'm studying and then Jesus comes in on a velociraptor and throws bananas at me! -'Kris' Poop -'Lukas' Should've gone to Sweden -'Kris' Clothing Implements -'Shae', Kat Cardboard box is best bae! -'Kris' Trouser Snake -'Kris', Shae LYN KENT THE DOG! -'Kris', WUBBA LUBBA DUB DUB! -'Kris' GUBBA NUB NUB DOO RAH KAH -'Kris' FO SIZZLE MA NIZZLE... BRUDDAH! -'Cole'/'Kris' You suck! Re: So does your mum but she charges! -'Kat' INDIACREDIBLE! -'Giggles' HE DID A MUZZLE WITH HIS NUZZLE! -'Kris' Analyse is not complete with anal -??? FO CHISEL MAH NIZZLE -'Shae' SEAL! -'Emma' JOHN CENA! -'Kat' JOHN SENIOR! -'Kris' Flying Hat! -'Shae', Kat MGSV: THE PHANTOM HORSE -'Kris' 42 -'Shae', Kat, Lukas, Kris, Giggles PITCHING A TENT! -'Kris', YOU WANNA BUY A DECK? -'Kris' Fucktrumpet -'Kat' Skaeakee -'Shae', Kat, Other people... probably Asshat -'Kat', Shae Assmilk -'Kris' PENGUINS! -'Giggles' Awww Nooo -'Lukas' Porcupineapple -'Kris' PORCUPINEAPPLEPUSSY -'Shae', Kris YOU ARE NOW A TREE MADE OF CHEESE! -'Kris' MEOW! -'Lukas' CURRY MAN! -'Giggles' 69 -Pretty much everyone, Lukas said it a lot. Tennis is like Sex -'Shae', Kat, Kris, Lukas, Others people So is brushing teeth -'Kris' Is it because i'm Indian/Black? -'Giggles' Your mum -'Kris' at the start of the year, Kat, Shae, Lukas, Others MOP! -'Everyone' except Jay Canindian -'Kris' Giggles is Canadian! -'Kat' Sir Boblington the Third -'Shae' Erecting Marvellous Palaces -SOSE Class Roberto Consuela! -'Emma' TABLE FLIP! -'Lukas' How much Norris could a Chuck Norris chuck is a Chuck Norris could chuck Norris? -'Shae', Kat, Others You Spoon -'Shae' YOUR A MOOSE! -'Shae', Kat KICK means BANG -'Nathan' Doing the butt is hard -'Emily' STOP BANGING -'Lukas' What do the advertisers want you to wear? Condoms! -'Kris' Kieran = Gay -'MANY' PEOPLE Whats the difference between a hooker and a mosquito? One stops sucking when you slap it. -'Cole', Kris It's a penis tower with little penises on it! -'Kat' YA SPOON! -'Shae' Joke Here -'Kris' PEN15 -'Shae', Kat, Lukas, Others Was that an orgasm? -'Kris' Anyway... -'Kris' STOP DOING YOUR FACE! -'Emily' Hello? Is it me your looking for. -'Kris' whenever Lukas and him meet eye contact. YOU BLEEP ME AND I BLEEP YOU! -'Shae', Kat, Lukas, Kris HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT! FIRE AWAY!! -'Kris' and others Shae is the path/ I am the path -'Shae', Nathan, Kris, others TONIGHT WE ARE YOUNG! -'Nathan' Yeah i'm a door, because when your mum walked by I SLAMMED HER! -'Declan' Missed it by that much -'Nathan', others EXTENDO DILDO! -'Kris' MY NOODLES -'Shae' Big dark tunnel -'Nathan' Kristof is Pistoff -'Kris', Others Blue-Cum Lizard -'Kris' My favourite super power is to sound like a car screech -'Kris' CEREAL KILLER -'Kris', Lukas, Giggles YOUR A LIZARD!!! -'Kris' I mean, i'm not a lizard... -'Kris' 57 IS A NUMBER! SO IS 29 -'Kris' KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKKAKAKA -'Kris' YOUR AN ATTENTION SEEKING WHORE! -'Kris' 2016 The 2016 references and jokes haven't been added because none have been made yet. Wait till January - February 2016